Watching Scotty
by criminally charmed
Summary: Brief glimpse at a Jeff and a rather young Scott.  Because Sammygirl1963 didn't ask for anything else for her birthday.  What?  You said all you wanted was Scott Tracy.  Here you go!


**Watching Scotty**

**by Criminally Charmed**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds. I do not own the song "Watching Scotty Grow", which may have been around long enough to be in public domain anyhoo. Wouldn't be allowed to claim it but I am just saying..._**

**_And this is a birthday present for Sammygirl1963 who prefers it when I don't accidently make her a year younger. So here is to being another year older!_**

_**And may all diabetics consider themselves warned of this bit of fluff.**_

Jefferson Grant Tracy entered the house he shared with his growing family with a sigh and the slight stretch of his back. "Damn," he muttered. He was tired, and it seemed the company he had started in his hometown of Bailey, Kansas was taking as much – if not more – of his time than his hours with NASA.

"So, the mighty warrior returns," Lucy Tracy teased her husband as Jeff set down his brief case and shrugged off his light jacket. The newest baby bump was beginning to show but the blonde was still the most beautiful woman the former astronaut had ever seen.

"Who knew running my own company would be this tiring," Jeff sighed even as he kissed his wife. Bending slightly, he found a clean spot on his younger son's face and kissed there as well. "Hey, Johnny – you're supposed to get that food in you, not on you."

"Well," Lucy grimaced, "you should have seen him wipe out the chocolate pudding that was supposed to be Scotty's afternoon treat. I picked Scott up from pre-school and thought – make that hoped – Johnny would be all settled since he'd already eaten. Somehow, Johnny got a hold of Scotty's pudding cup while Scott was eating his mac-and-cheese. Luckily, your mother had sent over some apple turnovers and he was happy with that."

Jeff chuckled. "Well, kiddo – looks like you need a bath." Looking at Lucy, Jeff gave a lopsided grin. "You want me to do the honors?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, I'll do it. I called the office a little bit ago and when you didn't answer, I assumed you were on your way. I have a plate set up for you in the kitchen. Scotty is at the table with his hot cocoa and a cookie. He's, um," Lucy giggled, "He says he is doing homework. I guess he was watching some of the older kids and he's decided that he needs to do homework as well."

Entering the warm, cheerful kitchen, Jeff smiled at the sight in front of him. His three and a half year old son, Scotty, sat at the kitchen table, tapping his chin thoughtfully before returning his attention to the yellow note pad in front of him. The father almost chuckled as he recognized some of his own habits now exhibited in the pre-schooler.

"So, Scotty," Jeff asked as he pulled his plate of casserole out of the microwave and sat at the table with a glass of ice tea. "What are you doing?"

Scotty looked up at his father with his warm brown eyes and smiled. "Hi Daddy. I made a picture of you and Mommy and Johnny. See – and I even puts your names unders your pictures."

Jeff looked at where the little boy had written a shaky "B – R – L – F- Q" before looking back at his son's beaming smile. "See, Daddy? Mom and Dad."

Jeff tried not to chuckle as Scott went back to work on the picture and instead focused on his meal and the little boy's happy chatter. "Ms. Landman says I am really clever. Am I Daddy?"

Nodding, Jeff swallowed. "Yes, Scotty, you are very clever."

Scotty beamed again. "Thanks, Daddy." The little boy frowned before looking up at his father.

"Daddy?" When Jeff nodded, he continued.

"What's clever?"

_**There he sits with a pen and a yellow pad**_

_**What a handsome lad**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**BRLFQ spells mom and dad**_

_**But that ain't too bad**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**You can have your TV and you nightclubs**_

_**And you can have your drive in picture show**_

_**I'll stay here with my little man near**_

_**We'll listen to the radio**_

_**Biding my time and**_

_**Watching Scotty grow**_

By the time Lucy came back down with a clean Johnny, resplendent in his footed pajamas, with smiling stars all over, Jeff and Scott were comfortable in the living room. Placing the toddler on the floor near his brother, Lucy nodded at Jeff before heading to the kitchen to make some tea.

Jeff was seated on the end of the sofa, a data pad on his lap, making notes on the company's latest project. Scotty was building a castle from a collection of blocks that were not only his "big boy" blocks but the "baby" blocks he had passed down to Johnny.

"Johnny, no!" Scotty screeched.

Looking up from his work, Jeff tried not to laugh as the blocks tumbled down around his sons. Scotty stood up, hands on his hips and his lips drawn as tight lines. Johnny was looking up at his brother, tears filling his bright blue eyes.

Not able to yet vocalize his feeling, the toddler expression said more than words ever could. Scotty quickly softened and sat down, pulling Johnny closer.

"No, Johnny," Scotty said patiently. "I needs to build this castle. You can watch, OK?"

Jeff put aside his data pad and sat down on the carpet next to his sons. "OK, Scooter – try this." He pulled the cardboard box that some of the blocks had been in and placed it in front of the boys. "Take Johnny's blocks and surround the box. Then use your smaller blocks for the design. Johnny's block and the cardboard box will give you a more solid foundation."

Lucy smiled from the doorway, quietly snapping a picture. Her mother-in-law would never forgive her if she didn't.

Hearing the click of the camera, Jeff gave Lucy a quick smile as she blew him a kiss. Returning the gesture, Jeff returned his attention to helping his sons build their castle.

Lucy came back in the room and set tea cups on the low coffee table before she picked up Johnny.

"OK, my little star," she cooed. "Off to dream land with you. Give Daddy and Scotty a kiss night-night."

Johnny gave wet kisses to his father and brother who quickly refocused on their construction project.

"Daddy?" Scotty asked. When Jeff looked up with a smile, the pre-schooler questioned, "Why do you say 13 o'clock but teacher says there is no 13 on the clock?"

Jeff chuckled. "Sorry, Scooter. Daddy was in the military, remember?" Scotty nodded and Jeff continued.

"In the military, we use all twenty-four hours of the day. But other people use two sets of twelve hours instead."

"OK," Scotty sighed as Lucy reemerged in the living room with a relieved smile that indicated that the younger boy had drifted right off to sleep. The little boy looked up at his mother with a disappointed glance.

"You was right, Mommy. Daddy can't do time right, either."

_**Making a castle out of building blocks**_

_**And a cardboard box**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**Mickey Mouse says it's thirteen o'clock**_

_**Well that's quite a shock!**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**In four short years**_

_**I've gone from rags to riches**_

_**And what I did before that I don't know**_

_**So let it rain on my windowpane**_

_**I got my own rainbow**_

_**And we're sitting here shining**_

_**Watching Scotty grow**_

A half an hour after Johnny had gone to bed, Jeff looked down at Scotty. The little boy was curled up between his parents on the sofa, his copy of "Chicka Chicka, Boom, Boom" open on his lap. Jeff and Lucy had each read it once to their oldest son before Scotty decided he wanted to "read it himself". The three had sat in companionable silence, Jeff reviewing notes on a project again while Lucy caught up on e-mails from some old friends.

Something was suddenly tickling a Jeff's left arm, making him look down and smile. Scotty had begun to drift off, his mop of chestnut hair flopping on his father's arm.

Lucy glanced over and smiled before setting down her i-pad. "I think someone needs to go to bed," she gently said before suddenly yawning herself.

Standing up with a chuckle, Jeff reached down and pulled Scotty into his arms. "I think both of you need to head to bed," he said as he balanced Scotty in one arm and used the other to pull Lucy to her feet.

Nodding, Lucy held out her arms for her firstborn only for Jeff to shake his head.

"No, Luc," Jeff disagreed. "You go to bed. I'll tuck Scooter in and join you. I have an early meeting tomorrow and could use the sleep myself."

His parents talking had roused Scotty enough that the little boy whined that he wanted a "ride" to bed. Jeff merely grinned and settled the tyke on his shoulders, making engine noises as they followed Lucy to the second floor. Lucy smiled and kissed them both, even ruffling Scotty's hair, before heading into the bedroom.

Jeff continued to "drive" Scotty until they entered the pre-schooler's room.

The room left no doubt to the boy's fascination with anything that moved fast, especially planes. His lamp, bedding and wallpaper all echoed the theme, with the red rocket night light having been removed to Johnny's room a few months earlier.

Scotty had never really needed it anyways.

After a drink of water and a yet another reading of his favorite story book, Scotty finally curled into his pillow, his teddy tucked under his chin. Jeff smiled at the sight and leaned down to give his oldest one more kiss.

"Kiss Fred too, Daddy," Scotty sleepily demanded.

Jeff obliged, even as he cringed at the name. His friend Jack had named the teddy bear and unfortunately it had stuck.

Their old Air Force buddy, Fred Behr, had not been amused when he had found out.

Even as Scotty drifted off to sleep, Jeff was content to sit and watch him. He had missed so much with his oldest – first steps, first words…Jeff was determined not to miss anymore with Scotty or any of his "treasures".

"Jeff?" Lucy called from down the hall.

"I'll be there in a minute, Luc," Jeff answered. He didn't want her to get up. Keeping up with two actives boys while carrying their third child was tiring. The last thing she needed was to get sick and the floors in their old house had a distinct chill that told Jeff winter was coming to Bailey.

"I love you, Scotty," Jeff whispered as he stood. Walking to the doorway, he turned off the light before pausing to watch his son from the light in the hallway. Looking upwards, he gave a wry smile.

"OK, God, Mom always said to turn my worries over to you before I went to bed. You would be up all night anyways. Watch over my boys until morning," Jeff murmured. "They are my life."

Soon the hall light was off and Jeff was lightly snoring beside Lucy. Down the hall, Scotty slept as the stars shone into his room, giving him a soft light that echoed a Father's love.

_**Riding on daddy's shoulders off to bed**_

_**Old sleepy head**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**Got to have a drink of water and a story read**_

_**A teddy bear named Fred**_

_**That's my boy**_

_**What's that you say momma**_

_**Come on and keep you feet warm**_

_**Well save me a place**_

_**I'll be there in a minute or so**_

_**I'll think I'll stay right here and**_

_**Say a little prayer before I go**_

_**Me and God**_

_**Watching Scotty grow**_

_**Me and God**_

_**Watching Scotty grow...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>What Jeff said to God? My mom told me that when I was a teenager and it has stuck with me ever since. <strong>_

_**Jean, I hope you liked your present. Happy Birthday! - Ali**_


End file.
